Naruto:A New Begining
by FosterHolland
Summary: Future Fic. 100 years after Naruto Shippuden, The Future is tormented by the Akatsuki. One Ninja trains to be Hokage. One Ninja trains him. Both their stories are told here! Enter Austin Uzumaki & Foster Holland! Slight NaruSaku.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form

Naruto: A New Beginning

A long time ago, in a land different from our own. There was a Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. One swipe of it's nine tails could cause a tsunami or destroy a mountain range. One day it attacked a village. The ninja came to protect the village, but they were no match. Then the ninja leader came and sealed the fox inside of a baby. This baby was known as Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto grew up alone and hated. Eventually he became a ninja and proved everyone wrong. No matter how hard the challenge Naruto never gave up. Whether it was protecting his comrades, saving his best friend from Orochimaru, protecting his village, or proposing to Sakura. Unfortunately, like everyone, Naruto died. His legacy was passed on to his son, then to his grandson, etc., etc. Our story starts 100 years after the start of Naruto Shippuden. On a day that would change the life of two boys whether they liked it or not.

"Hey! Anakin-sensei, when are we going to reach are destination?" "Soon my young student." "So why did you bring your son?" "It will be good for him to see a battle at an early age." A baby, no older than a week old was in the arms of Anakin. He had curly dark brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and whisker marks on his cheeks. "Well, young Austin here doesn't look like an Uzumaki very much Sensei." "Well Uzumaki blood has been diluted since the time of my clans founding. We didn't want to "breed" with our relatives like the Uchiha or Hyuga clans." "Sensei, I sense the Kyakishi's charka nearby." "I can feel it too Gotuga." All of a sudden a Gigantic Lion with 11 tails jumped out of nowhere. "Gotuga, prepare the ritual." "Yes Sensei!" "So you're the great Kyakishi! I was thinking you would look more, beastlike." "How dare you insult me Uzumaki! Your accursed clans jutsu won't save you! It will only kill you!" "We'll see you old Lion!" Without warning Kyakishi charged at Anakin. "Dead Demon Consuming Seal!" Suddenly Shinigami appeared "Eight Trigrams Sealing Style! Four Symbols Seal! Suddenly Kyakishi was paralyzed. "What's happening Uzumaki!" "Your about to be sealed inside my son!" "You accursed Uzumaki! I will curse your descendents! Your family will be wiped out through me!" "Shut up you stupid Lion." 5 seconds later Shinigami put his hand through Anakin and reached for Kyakishi. As soon as he reached his target he pulled Kyakishi's soul into Austin's body. "Gotuga, take Austin back home. My time on Earth is done." 5 years later a disaster happened that changed a poor young boy's life.

" Hey Foster! You need more food already!?" "Yes sir! I have a very hungry family. They eat the food like there is an endless supply!" "So what's it going to be today? Fish, Ramen, Rice, Dumpling, etc." "I have the usual please." "ok ramen it is then." "Well I will see you later ! I have to go get the food to my family or else they will be so very angry with me!" Later at the Holland clan residence Foster gets home and sees the bodies of his precious clan on the ground lifeless all accept for his brother that is who was at the land of rice patties for a mission. Foster is trembling. "There is no way this is happening!" Please tell me this is a cruel joke a genjutsu o please wake up!" " Mom Dad please wake up PLEASE!" sobbing. "I have to find the people responsible for my clans death! I will not rest until they are dead!" 3 months later 6 A.M. at the Holland clan residence. " Hey Haun! It's your turn to do the dishes! What do you think you are doing you better not be on the phone with Janice again!" " Pipe down little man. I will be off soon enough. " Hey don't you call me little I am Foster Holland and I will be hokage!" " Sure you will you keep dreaming" Haunj and Foster hear a strange noise from the woos in the home so they go and check it out. " Hey Haujn do you see that guy murdering our animals and plants why is he doing that?!" I don't know but let's find out." Foster and Haun go to talk to the strange person in the woods, " What are doing in our woods?!" Who are you brats?" " I am Foster Holland and I'm Haun Holland! Now who are you?" " Hahaha you don't remember me? I am the killer of your clan!" Foster gets filled with anger and goes in for the first punch but gets deflected by a HUGE sword. Foster and Haun destroy him and kill him they have finally avenged their clan. " Well Haun thanks for everything I had started to guess that it was you that killed our clan but I knew deep down that it wasn't you well………… CLEAN THE DISHES!"

These two events brought together two boys with tortured pasts. One the Student, the other the Sensei. Until the next chapter!

A/N: hey this F.H. we have made a game named naruto RPG we have had fun creating it. It is a funny story on how it began we have had this game for about 9 months or so by now we learned about and it seems fun so we are posting stories about our adventures and upcoming ones too. We hope you enjoy the chapters they really are exciting and fun. Please visit (.) for the official site if you enjoy the manga we create and you want to be a part of this experience plz send me an forum stating what you want to look like and what backround and powers you want to have and you can sign up free! P.S. this is a safe site please don't provide any personal information. It is not needed.

Hey this is A.U. just asking all you guys who read this to review as much as possible. Leave some questions about how we can make the story better. Criticism is welcomed. Please don't flame.


	2. The Hokage and The Student

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, places, or things. Except for the characters, places, or things me or F.H. made.

Naruto:A New Beginning

Chapter 2

It was a peaceful day in Konoha. The Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha jr. was sitting at his desk doing paperwork. All of a sudden, the door to Sasuke's office opened. "Lord Hokage, sir!" "Yes Foster?" "I was wondering who the next Hokage was going to be?" "Don't worry, I have chosen you. Even though, I might regret it." "Don't regret it Lord Hokage. I may be only 7 years old, but I think I'm up to the job." "Yes. You are this village's most powerful Jonin." "Anyway, I was wondering who my first student as Hokage is going to be?" "Don't worry. I picked one of the academy's best students."

_Two days after the Hokage swearing in _

"Ok class, settle down." "Yes, Kakute-sensei!" "Class, I have an important announcement. One of you will be training under the new Hokage." The class stared in awe. One curly haired kid with whisker marks on his cheeks was thinking '_It would be awesome to be on Hyuna-chan's team, but it would be cool to train under the Hokage!'_ "Ok class, would you like to meet the Hokage?" "Yeah" The shout was so loud Kakute almost fell over. "Ok. Come in Lord Hokage!" In came a 7 year old kid dressed in Hokage robes. "Hey! That can't be the Hokage! He's only a kid!" Everyone turned their head to look at a certain kid with curly brown hair and whisker marks on his cheeks. "Hey, Kakute? Who is that?" "That is Austin Uzumaki, sir." "Whatever you do, don't make him my student!" "We'll see. Ok, the first team is Hyuna Hyuga, Kakashi Hatake Jr., and Kitota Inuzuka." This went on for about an hour until only 2 people were left. "…and Arika Tobikata." There was only one kid in the class. That kid happened to be Austin Uzumaki. When Austin saw his luck he couldn't believe it! _'I'm the only kid without a squad. That means…'_ Before he could finish thinking he heard a voice. "Congratulations Austin. Your sensei is Foster Holland! The Hokage." When Foster heard that he couldn't believe it! _'I can't believe it! I'm the Hokage and I have to train a kid a year older than me!'_ "Ok, come on kid. Time to learn a thing or two about each other."

When Austin and Foster got to the Hokage's Mansion they had to learn a thing or two about each other. "…Ok. I'll give you an example: My name is Foster Holland. Things I like and things I hate...I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future...never really thought about it. As for my hobbies... I have lots of hobbies. Now you try." "My name is Austin Uzumaki. I like fighting and Hyuna-chan! I hate this "Foster-kun" Hyuna is always taking about and the Sound. My dreams for the future are: To become the Greatest Hokage and to marry Hyuna-chan! My hobbies are fighting and training." "Well, aren't you an interesting kid. Be here tomorrow at 10:00 P.M. exactly. Tomorrow we start training!"

A/N: Hey this is A.U., sorry about the grammar problems of last chapter. This is my first fic. So take it easy on me!


	3. Training and Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Naruto: A New Beginning

Chapter 3

RING RING RING!!!!!! Austin's alarm had just gone off. He fell out of his bed. "You would think living in your ancestors old apartment would bring you luck." Austin looked up at his clock. It said 9:50. "Oh crap! I'm going to be late!" Austin ate a quick breakfast, got changed, and ran out the door. "If I'm late for my first day as Foster-sensei's student I'm dead!" While he leapt from roof to roof, Austin saw a girl with Raven Black hair, eyes that looked like pearls, and the face of an angel. Austin leapt down from the roof. "Hey, Hyuna-chan! Where you going?" "Hi Austin. I'm heading to my first team meeting. What about you?" "Same here." "Well I better get going." "Ok. See ya later!" Austin got back on the roof and sped toward the Hokage's Mansion. "Where have you been! You are 5 minutes late!" "Sorry Foster-sensei. I lost track of time while I was talking to Hyuna-chan." "Fine. But because of your lateness, 20 LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE NOW!!" 20 laps later Austin made it back to the Hokage's Mansion exhausted. "Ok, rest for 10 minutes then we will start your training." 10 minutes later the two children headed out for the training grounds. "Ok, Austin. We will train here." He put his bags down. "First, show me what jutsu you know." "Ok sensei." Austin did all the basic jutsu. "Now time for my trump cards. Shadow Clone Jutsu! Ok, now huddle up!" 10 seconds of whispering later. "Ok, Team Beta go!" Half the clones nodded and used Chidori. "Team Alpha go!" Half the clones used Rasengan. Foster was dumbfounded. "How did you? I know the Uzumaki clan uses Rasengan, but to use it at 8 years old! And where in the world did you learn Chidori?" "That's easy! My brother taught me Rasengan and my Mom was an Uchiha, so she taught me Chidori." "Wait, so you're telling me that you are half Uchiha and half Uzumaki!?" "Yep" "Well, isn't that ironic. Ok, so let's put the training to the ultimate test! You shall spar against me!

"What! Come on I'll lose!" "It's not like I'm going to hurt you. Though, if you make me go serious, you might be in the hospital." "Yeah, that makes it all better." The two ran at each other. Austin threw the first punch. Foster dodged it and hit Austin. It was perfectly aimed. Suddenly there was a loud POOF and Austin was gone. _'A clone!'_ Then out of nowhere 9 Austin clones jumped out of the trees and attacked Foster. They hit him and Foster went flying backwards. They attacked again, but Foster was ready. Then out of nowhere Foster couldn't move! The real Austin was hanging on to him. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" The force of the attack hit all the clones and the real Austin. Austin fell down injured. When he got up, something was different about his eyes. Austin's eyes were Red and had 3 black stars revolving around his pupil. Austin had the Reincarnated Sharingan! "Let's see you try to beat me as easily as before, Sensei!"

Austin rushed at Foster. "Wind Style: Rasengan!" The glowing orb of wind charka hit Foster right in the chest. Again, Foster went flying. When Foster came back down his eyes had no pupils in them and you could see the veins next to his eyes. "Byakugan!" Somehow, Foster had gotten the Hyuga Clan's kekkei genkei. "How did you get that!?' "Yeah, like I'm going to tell you!" The battle was fierce. Dojutsu against Dojutsu. Both Foster and Austin were equal in almost every way. Until… "8 Trigrams 64 Palms!" The attack hit Austin without mercy. Foster was about to knock Austin out when suddenly, Austin was changing.

Austin's hair was becoming wild and slightly longer. His eyes became that of a Lions. His whisker marks on his cheeks were becoming more noticeable. His nails started to grow into claws. And he was growing fangs. Suddenly a red charka appeared out of nowhere and covered Austin. When the transformation was complete Austin ran at full force at Foster. _'What is this kid?'_ Before Foster could see what was happening he was coughing up blood. _'I guess I will have to do this. I just hope I don't hurt the kid too badly.'_ Foster started to change like Austin did. His hair went down to his waist. His whole eye turned blood red, except for his pupil, which became slanted and green. He grew an Inuzuka like mark on his cheeks. He grew fangs. His nails turned into claws. A black charka formed around him and grew a charka tail. "Sensei. What are you?" "Austin, I'm a Jinchuriki, like you. I hope you don't take this the wrong way." Foster attacked. It only took one blow to make Austin unconscious. Austin reverted back to normal. Foster did the same. Soon Austin woke up. "Hey Sensei." "Hm?" "I see why they made you Hokage."

A/N: hey it's me A.U. Wasn't that sweet? Aweee. I really need to check my work before I post it. Oh well. Review if you get the chance! I'm going topost the next chapter soon. Until Then!


	4. Filler Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Naruto: A New Begining

Chapter 4

It has been a month since Austin's battle with Foster. Austin got back to training in a week, even though he was still injured. He wondered what Foster meant by "Jinchuriki". He also wondered what that red charka was. Unfortunately, Foster was working Austin to the point of death. Somehow Austin always healed quickly and got stronger at every near-death experience. Austin also researched his family's past. No one had ever told him before about the Uzumaki and Uchiha feud. Fortunately, after Austin's parents got married the feud ended. When the research ended Austin had a peculiar dream.

_Flashback_

"_What are you?" "I'm your friend! And I'll bring you back to the village even if I have to break every bone in your body!" A red and orange blur sped towards the helpless Uchiha._

"_So you think you're special huh? Well, you're not as special as me!" Again a blonde boy with charka that took the shape of a fox sped towards Uchiha. But something was different. Uchiha had grey skin, a black star on his forehead, his hair grew and turned blue, and he had a smirk on his face. As the boy slammed Uchiha towards the cliff something changed. Uchiha flew off the cliff and into a statue. When the smoke cleared something had changed. Uchiha had grown a hand like wing. Uchiha started to laugh when suddenly, another hand like wing grew out of Uchiha's back. "So Naruto, do you know where we are? This place is called the Valley Of The End. Ironic, isn't it?" Naruto held on to his arm. "That power of yours. You're taking a risk by using it aren't you? Oh well. Time to end this fight, and all the fights up till now! CHIDORI 1000 birds!" "RASENGAN!" The two people jumped off their sides of the valley. Naruto jumped so hard it was almost like he was flying. Sasuke was just flapping his wings. They got closer to each other. "Chidori!" "Rasengan!" The two attacks clashed. Then came a huge white light._

_End Flashback_

Austin woke with a start. He didn't know what he just saw, but it had obviously been kept a secret from him. He stormed right up to the Hokage's Mansion. "HEY! FOSTER-SENSEI! GET DOWN HERE!" When Foster heard that, he knew he was going to get it. "What is it Austin? Don't you know the point of a day off?" "YES I DO! KNOW WHY HAS THE VILLAGE BEEN KEEPING SECRETS FROM ME?!!" "Austin, can't this wait till tomorrow? Besides, I don't know what you're talking about." "I know! Why don't we head to the Konoha History Museum?" "Alright, but you have to tell me what's going on here." The two made their way to the museum. "Alright, let's see. Where's the Naruto or Sasuke exhibit?" "Right there." "Ok, let's go!" They walked in the Museum for 10 minutes before actually finding the Naruto and Sasuke exhibit. "Here we are!" Austin pointed at a recreation of the battle of Naruto and Sasuke at the valley of the end. "WHY DID THE WHOLE VILLAGE KEEP THE WHOLE SASUKE BETRAYING THE VILLAGE THING FROM ME?!!!" "Well, for starters, I did not know that you didn't know, and secondly, it was probably to keep you from taking sides since you are half Uzumaki and half Uchiha." "Yeah. That makes it all better!" "If you calm down, I'll take you to Ikirachu." "Really!" "Yes. Really. Now come on!" As the day ended Austin was found sleeping in a Ramen shop.

A/N: hey this is A.U. just saying that me and F.H. have a lot coming so keep tuning in. This chapter was just a filler chapter because I couldn't think of something to write at the moment. I will start to put polls up so yeah. Just to warn you. Most of the chapters will be short. I'm not good at writing long chapters compared to the other writers out there.


	5. New Mission and New Jutsu

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Naruto: A New Beginning

Chapter 5

About one month has gone by filled with vigorous training for Austin Uzumaki and to put things simply Foster has about no more patience left after dealing with Austin. One day Foster heard about a possible attack from the village of the fog so...... "Hey foster-sensei when are you finaly going to teach me a new jutsu?!" "Actually I will teach one that my dad taught me it's called the LIDORI BLADE! A combination of the chidori and the lightning blade." One week later. "I have finaly mastered it!" "Good are you ready to put it to the test?" "What do you mean?" "I mean we have a high rank mission! And i am appointing us to the job!" "What is this mission about?" "Listen you will learn soon enough. You will need to be ready to go by 5:00 A.M. in the morning! Got it?" "Yes Sir!" The next day 4:50 A.M. Snoring noises. BEEEEEEP!!!!!!! BEEEEEEEEP!!!!!! EEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!! Austin's alarm goes off once again. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH i forgot! Yes I am but I am Hokage you aren't." "You know something you stink!" "Yaah Yaah whatever!" "Let's get going already!" "Fine! Let's go!!!!!" (Foster had appointed a close friend as temporary hokage.) They walk out of the village just passing the doors that lead outside the leaf village and then!..........

A/N: hey it's me F.H. sorry the chapter is soo short this time! Me and A.U. won't always be able to write together and sadly he couldn't be here to help with the writing this time! We will have a new chapter almost every 2 weeks or earlier most likely earlier! Please leave reviews critism is welcome! (I probably spelled alot of words wrong) ttyl remember to visit .

A.U."LIAR!! He did write this without me though. In my opinion, this is too short."


	6. Ninja from the fog

Disclaimer: I Do not own naruto.

Naruto A New Begining

Chapter 6

Foster and Austin walk out of the village when all of the sudden they are attacked by jonin ninja from the land of the fog! They used fog style fog breath jutsu. All of the sudden the area went completely foggy it was very hard to see. Before Foster and Austin knew it Foster had been coughing up blood from a hit with a giant malet. There were two of these ninja and with the little breath Foster had he told Austin to go ahead and use the move he had been working on. "Alright sensei here it goes! LIIIIIIIIIDOOOOORRRRRRIIIIIIIIIII BLADE!" The powerful attack went right through one of the ninja and killed him on the spot! He may have killed one of the ninja but the other one was much more powerful he was a demon also! Austin still didn't know what a demon was yet but right before him and Foster the ninja transformed completely he fell asleep! Now that the demon had completely taken over the ninja's body and Foster was injured there was only one way to get this creep outta here! Austin had to let the demon help him! So Foster calls Austin over "Austin that guy.. he killed your dad he calls your family a discrace!" suddenly Austin is filled with anger he starts to turn into demon state! "ROOOOOOAR!" "I WILL KILL YOU FOR KILLING MY FATHER!" Austin's claws come out and the next thing Foster sees is blood splattering **EVERYWHERE.** "ROOOOAR" "ROOOAR" "PANTING NOISES" "Uhhh.......... what happened to me?" "Good job Austin you killed both ninja you have finished your first mission but we still need to carry our primary mission." "Whaaaat I killed them but.. but... it looks so gory!" "Yes that was you now let's go." "I will tell you about a power you have but may not know about on the way there. OK?????" "Yes Sir Foster-sensei!"

Austin and Foster walk on the path to the village of the mist. They stop in many villages and stopped at **MANY RAMEN SHOPS. **They talk alot about demons and their power Foster tries to help Austin understand that he has a demon just like Foster and the ninja from the fog they had encountered. It didn't sink in very well but Foster though that he would understand soon enough and that he didn't need to worry. Austin had been unusually quiet for a loud mouthed brat. He had been thinking about his parents and how he had lost them. He asked Foster what his parents were like and if they ever nagged him while he was doing hokage type stuff. Foster was silent for a moment but then responded "My parents are dead in fact have you ever even seen anyone in my clan?" "My whole clan is dead." "O..... sorry." "It's ok." Well were here." "Whoooh it's so foggy i can't see anything." "Watch out Austin.. more ninja! "HEHEHE I am Diamaru." "This is my gang." "GET THEM GUY'S!.............."

A/N: Hey this is F.H. again i am the only author for this chapter again! but A.U. will type the next so get ready for some new Naruto:A New Begining chapters1 LEAVE COMMENTS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! JK BUT STILL REVIEW AND COMMENT THANKYOU! IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ASK IN REVIEW OR COMMENT! TTYL!


	7. True Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Naruto: A New Begining

Chapter 7

Austin and Foster finally made it to the Hidden Lake Village. "Samito! It's so nice to see you again!" "You to Mr. Hokage! So what's it like leading the village?" While the 7 year old and 30 year old talked, Austin thought about that battle with that Gang. _'Wonder what was their problem? Taking on two ninja like that! It's sad. They should be awake in two or three days.'_ "So Samito, I didn't just come here to visit. I'm here on important business, if you catch my drift." "Hm, OH! Let's go talk in my war room." "Austin." "Hm?" "Stay here. I'll be back in a bit." "Whatever. I'm going to go train. See ya!" In a POOF, Austin was gone. After 5 minutes of walking, Foster reached his destination. "Come in Foster. No one will be watching us." "Yeah, right. Anyway, for the past 3 months, Lake ninja have been attacking Konoha. I kept it a secret, but it won't stay that way for long. I need you to recall all your ninja here for a couple of months. I'll let you know if any escape. Those are the Ninja I'm looking for." "Seriously Foster, you're too mature for you're age. But, ok." "Good. I'll see you soon Samito." "Good bye Foster!" Foster had to look for Austin now. "Austin! Austin!" Foster eventually found Austin taking a nap under a tree. "Wake up Austin. We're heading home."

The two were halfway to Konoha when Austin asked "Hey Sensei? What really happened to my Dad?" "Sorry I had to lie to you earlier, but I had to give you an extra boost in power. You were going to die if I didn't. Anyways, Your Dad, from what I've heard, died sealing the Kyakishi in you." "What's a Kyakishi?" Foster did an Anime Fall. "The Kyakishi is a Eleven-Tailed Demon Fox even more powerful than the Nine-Tailed Fox." _'But less powerful than my Fuyasha.'_

A/N: hey this is A.U. Sorry that this was REALLY SHORT but I didn't start these mission chapters and F.H. told me to end it. The Next chapter will be of my own Design!!!!!


	8. Filler Chapter: Fun with Foster

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

naruto: A New Begining

Chapter 8

Foster and Austin return to the village after their mission. After about a day Foster decides to go do something because it is boring at the hokage mansion. "Hmmm." "What should I do today?" "Ahhhhhhh!" BAAAAM! "Owwwwww." "Hey Foster... Foster wake uuuuuup!" "Uhh whaa... who are you." "I am here to take the title of hokage from you so lets fight!" "O not you konahamaru jr." "Yes it's me got a problem with it?" "Well you see i am younger than you and don't want to embarrass you by kicking your butt." "Wha?!?!?!" Konahamaru does an anime fall. "You really think you can beat me up? Your just a little kid." Konahamaru is twitching his eye anime style. "Well ya i kinda do." "Fine!" Konahamaru throws shuriken and thena kunai followed by a rasengan. "RASENGAN!" "chidori!" Konahamaru is laying on the ground unconscious while Foster stands over him and shouts..."I told you so." "Well i beat up a kid now i should go check on the village residents but hopefully i won't run into Uzumaki,Austin." Foster goes every single house but Austin's of course. "Hello i am your hokage just came by to check on you and see how it's going!" "Uhh well it's going pretty good." "Ok bye!" "Next house." "Hello my good man!" "Hii........" Foster goes to the dumpling shop with his teacher krillen. "Soo i haven't seen you in a while how's the hokage stuff going?" "Pretty good." "That's great." "Yep." one hour later. "Well thanks for coming to eat dumplings with me krillen-sensei **SEE YA!" "HEY I AM NOT PAYING FOR THE DUMPLINGS!" **Krillen ended up paying while Foster ran off to go get flowers for a girl named Hyuna Hyuga. "Hi can i have some roses please?" "Yes hokage sir." "Thank you." "No problem." "Bye" "Bye" Foster rushes to Hyuna's house and knocks on the door. "Hi is Hyuna there?" "Yes." "Can I talk to her?" "Sure come in shes upstairs go get her." Foster walks up to her room and gives them to her they end up going out. They are at the park now watching the sunset. "Ahh now this is the way to end a day!"

A/N: Sweet right? NOT! I got bored so i wrote this not my best work but everyone has their apinions this is F.H. again. Austin will be typing the next chapter. Thx for reading peace out!


	9. Mangenkyo Sharingan

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Naruto:A New Beginning

Chapter 9

It is calm in the leaf village right now until... "Hey wake up!" "Time to go!" Foster said while

barging into Austin's room without warning. "What? Who's there? I give up? Hyuuna?"

Austin said in a disoriented voice. "Calm down, it's just me Foster!" Foster said. "Oh. I feel

so stupid right now." Austin said in a tired voice. "Well come-on we have to go train!" Foster

said. "Right now, at three in the morning, seriously? Austin said in a what the heck this guy is

crazy tone. "Yeah, pretty much, let's go!" Foster said. "Now get dressed!" Foster said yelling

at the top of his lungs.

-NANB-

"Ok, now what, you dragged me all the way out here to the training grounds is there anything

I am supposed to do?" Austin said in an annoyed tone. "Yes, just hold your horses or die!" "Just

Kidding, or am I?" Foster says in a weird voice. "Ok, fine!" Austin says. "Now what do you want

most out of training, in other words what do you want to learn?" Foster asks. "Well what I want

most is something you can't give me. Since I am part Uchiha I would like to learn how to use the

mangekyo sharingan. Austin said in a dark voice such as Sasuke's. "Well good news I can help

you get what you want, all I need is a little of your blood." Foster said. "Ok." Austin said. Foster

cuts Austin with his kunai and takes the blood, then places it on his fingers. "Summoning jutsu

reincarnation!" Foster yelled. Then a puff of smoke appeared and you could see the shape of a

small figure. "Here it is!" Foster said. "Here what is?" Austin asked. "It's your brother if you had

one, he is heartless, o and he is your best friend. Now go ahead and kill him!" Foster said. "But

he's breathing, and he's my brother." Austin said. "Listen, all I am saying is that if you don't kill

him now, he is going to kill you." Foster said. "Ok, since you put it that way…." Austin says while

murdering the young little evil soul of a brother. "Good, now wait a few minutes and we'll see

the result of this little expirement. A few minutes later the mangekyo appears. Foster calls his

brother to come to spar against Austin, because he knows that his-self would kill Austin. When

Foster's brother gets there he goes right in byakugan mode. They begin the fight immediately.

"Yahh!" Foster's brother Haun attacked. Haun hit dead on knocking Austin to his knees. "Yah!"

Austin hit Haun right in the face sending him to the ground with a bang! "O no you didn't just

hit my face! Take this runt!" Haun yells in fury. "Take this!" Austin yells back. They both hit each

other square in the face. There both knocked out for two hours.

-NANB-

"Uh, where am I?" Austin says."You're at the hospital we knocked each other out. You are a

good fighter, but listen I am still stronger than my brother but no one knows don't tell him."

Haun says."Well anyway here are some flowers and a fruit basket. My brother plans to train

with you at this time in one week.

-NANB-

"Where is sensei?" Austin said "He should be here by now." "Well howdy do!" Foster says. What

are you doing here all by yourself?" "Well I am kind of waiting on you! Where the heck were

you?" "Well I am sorry, I got lost on the path of-" Austin interrupted "Don't you say the path of

life!" I wasn't, I going to say the path of seventy-fifth street!" "Oh sorry, well let's train sensei!"

"No." "What do you mean no?" "Simply no." "you can't say no!" "NNNNNNNOOOOOOO." "Stop

that it annoys me!" "How's that working out for you?" "Well I guess badly?" "And how does that

make you feel?" "Badly!" "How do you feel about feeling badly?" "BADLY!" "Why are you

yelling?" "Because I feel like it!" "How does that make you feel?" "Shut your mouth right now!"

"Fine……. Death." "What?" "You heard me… DEATH." "What is that supposed to mean?" "Um…

what do you think death means?" "Death." "How's that working out for you?" "I don't know."

"Well bye." "Where do you think you're going, you're supposed to train me!" "Am I? Am I

Really?" "Yeah!" "Ok, this is what I will teach you what I just did to you." "What did you do?"

"It's called annoyance. You already know how to do it but now you can use it to make your

enemy stop fighting and answer and just like you were but, some side effects include making

your enemy even madder and killing you." "What the heck are you planning to have me do?

get killed?!?!" "Maybe! None of your business!" "My life is my business!" "No it isn't."

"Yes it is!" "No." "Yes" "Pancakes." "You are a weird hokage, you know that right?" "Yes."

Foster teaches Austin the trick he told him about. "Well lucky you, even if the trick fails

you can use the sharingan to dodge his attack!" "Sure." "Now go try it to your mom."

-NANB-

"Hey mom!" "Yes honey?" "Never mind." "Ok, but can you take the dishes out?" "How's

That make you feel?" Slap! Austin get's slapped in the face for backtalk.

-NANB-

"Hey sensei that little assignment you gave me got me slapped!" "I am sorry, but listen-"

"You made me get slapped by my mom and it hurt!" "Yeah I'm sorry again but-"

"You owe me big time!" "Fine but-" "Stop I want ramen!" "Listen the Akatsuki has been

spotted in our area we've got to go find them and defeat them so no more talk it's time to

fight!" "Ok got it!" "We are going to need to get our supplies ready before we go!" "Ok

well it's time to go get everything!" "First one done gets to make the loser carry their bags

the whole way!" "Ready set GO!............."

A/N: This is F.H. I wrote this chapter by myself please review if you don't know what to say just say good or bad!!!!!!! Thanks for reading bye!!!!!!!


	10. Akatsuki encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Naruto:A New Beginning

Chapter 10

_I don't know how Itachi and Zetsu are alive but they are so get over it! jk jk jk. please read and review!_

"Ah! I win!" Foster says. "I hate you." Austin says. "Come again." "Oh it's nothing." "It better be

nothing!" "Well it looks like your carrying my stuff the whole way." "No, please sensei!" "Yes!"

"Fine." "Well again we still need to pack our stuff." "I will get the water." Foster says. "And I

will get the food!" "Ok we meet up here in thirty minutes." Foster says. They both run off to go

gather supplies.

-NANB-

"Ok so how are you holding up with the bags?" Foster asked. "Not…. So… Well!" "How does that

make you feel?" ""Just be quiet." "Fine, our destination is to the outskirts of the sand village."

"All the way there, and your' going to make me carry this stuff the whole way?" "Well of course

I am younger than you and my muscles are much weaker." "But you're the dang hokage, and

you can knock me out with a single hit!" "Fine, I have larger muscles than you but I am

younger than you." "So, haven't you heard of respecting your elders?" "For you know I am

ninety-five!" "Obviously you're not because you don't have any wrinkles, you're in perfect

shape and you can kick my butt!" "True, very true. But you're still carrying everything."

"One day you will die!" Austin says in a creepy voice. "Yes, but since you're older you will

probably die first. When you do I will laugh!" Foster says in a diabolical voice. "Well you know

what sensei, you're weird." "Awesome!" After a couple of hours night fall occurs. "Well it's time

to get some sleep. Since you carried the bags all the way here I will set up the campsite. Does t

that sounds good to you?" "Yes, but I feel kind of weird being trained and led by a kid younger

than me." "Listen this isn't always true but it might be for you. The student always surpasses the

master." "There is only one person stronger than me that can actually kill me if he wanted to.

His name is Haun Holland! He probably told you already, but told you not to tell me." "That's

exactly what happened! How did you know?" "I just know things, but one day I will surpass him

and then become the most powerful ninja! O also I made a new jutsu." "What is it called?"

"Time traveling jutsu, and another called mind erase jutsu. I know everything that's going to

happen today, and even twenty years from now if I wanted, but I like surprises." "Ok then."

"Well you better go to sleep." Foster said while he is drifting off to sleep. "Ok, goodnight."

-NANB-

"Hey kid wake up." A voice said. "Hey kid wake up." Another voice said. "What, where am I?"

Austin said. "Well since you're going to die you're in a trap built by us, the Akatsuki!" Zetsu

yells. "Be quiet, you fool." Itachi says. "Well, sorry!" "Shut your mouth already!!!!!!" "Wait,

guys why am I in a trap?" "Well, we just have to take your demon and kill you." Itachi says as

if he does this ever day (o wait he does). "Let me eat him Itachi !" "No." "Why?" "Just no."

"Fine but can I eat the other guy?" "Does he have a demon?" "I don't know I will ask him."

"Hey, do you have a demon?" "…" "Well, say something." Foster spits in his face. "Kid, I will

kill you!" "I'd like to see you try!" Zetsu bites off Foster's right arm. "Ah! That hurts I am

bleeding too much!" The Fuyasha (Foster's demon) starts to slow down the blood and ease

the pain. He gives Foster enough power to get off of the rope he was dangling from. Foster

throws a kunai knife at the rope that Austin is tied onto. "Yah!" Foster grunts. "Thanks sensei!"

"Ya, Ya! We got to kill these guys!" Suddenly out of the ground one hundred Zetsu's come up

from the ground. "looks like we got our work cut out for us Austin!" "Now Attack!" Foster

transforms into the Fuyasha and attacks with fury slicing the Zetsu's necks. Austin is throwing

kunai like crazy and using any jutsu he thinks will be helpful. "Hey, Austin the real Zetsu is in the

back of the group, so we have to kill all these guys in order to get to him. They start killing every

one of them until they get to the real one. "Hey, guys don't take it personally I wasn't really

going to kill you!" Zetsu yells in horror. "Oh, I think you were!" Austin says. "So do I!" Foster

says. "Go ahead and get Itachi and bring him over here Austin!" "Yes, sir!" Foster attacks Zetsu

with his sword slicing open his stomach and also killing him. Foster retrieves his arm out of the

stomach recovering his arm, and was able to reattach it but somehow while the arm was in

Zetsu's body it began to absorb Zetsu's power. So now Foster has the ability to touch something

or someone and absorb their powers. Austin brings Foster Itachi, and Foster puts his hand on

Itachi's head absorbing everything he knows. "Should we kill him?" Austin said. "No, I have a

better idea." "Sealing jutsu!" Foster sealed Itachi inside himself. "What, why did you do that?"

"So, I can use him or transform into him if I need help." "Ok, I guess." "We better leave now and

go back to the village so you can do some hokage stuff." "I still think it's think it's weird that I am

so young but can kill you, I am more powerful in the village than you, and quite frankly more

handsome than you." "You are mental." "Thank you." "Well I guess you are carrying our stuff

back again?" "No way!" "Here I will teach you the secret of the carrying really heavy stuff trick."

"Tell me now!" "Three words. Shadow clone jutsu." "I hate you, why didn't you tell me that in

first place?" "Because, I love watching your pain." "I bet you do."

-NANB-

"Hey, where is Austin?" "I am here!" Austin said while he was completely out of breath. "Why

did you have to go so fast?!?" "I could have gone faster. Is that what you want?" "No, I wouldn't

be able to at all!" "Yes you could." "No, I don't think so!" "You got to want it! You got want it

bad!! If you want it, you can do it!" "Whatever." "You know what; I want to beat you up."

"What the heck are you talking about?" "Right now were at the training grounds, its ok."

"Whatever, let's do this." "Wait no demons." "Fine with me!" "Well on the count of three we

begin!" "Ok." "1…2…3!" **TO BE CONTINUED.**

**A/N: This is F.H. again I think I will be writing a lot of the chapters from now on but A.U. will some. hey review did I do good or bad that's all I want to know or how to make the story better because we play this game in real life it's called Naruto RPG we have a website that people sign up on. but ya I got bored so I decided to write the next chapter. check out other stories like Naruto vs Kyuubi (make sure you read chapter 2) And Naruto:Mission Protect the Great Naruto Bridge. Umm tell me what you think, again thank you for reading umm Remember to R&R. And bye I guess! P.S. I will be writing the next chapter…… o and if you wouldn't mind tell me who you think is a better writer not grammatical wise but story and capturing the plot and all that stuff read all our stories on our profile…. either send a private message on our profile or send us a review. (I prefer review.) Thanks bye.**


	11. surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway.

Naruto:A New Beginning

Chapter 11

"1, 2, 3 GO!" Foster exclaimed. "Yah! I got you sensei!" "Are you sure about that?" Foster disappears into a puff of smoke. "Wait, what the heck?"

Austin says. "Ha the art of disappearing! Muhahahahah!" "Sensei… you're crazy." "O so that's what you are calling me now?!?! Well I think I

should show you what crazy really is! We are only fighting with taijutsu!" "But, you can do the best taijutsu in the whole land!"Austin says in

fear. "Well, I guess you could say I'm crazy!" "Well, let's fight!" Austin and Foster fight ferociously. "Leaf whirlwind!" Austin yells. "Summoning

jutsu: Deep hole!" All the sudden Austin fall into a hole that is way too steep and deep to get out of. "What the heck! I thought you said taijutsu

only! You're not even playing fair!" "Who said I'm fair? You got a problem, cry about it! Well goodnight see you tomorrow!" "What!?!? You can't

just leave me here all night!" "O sure I can, watch me." "I HATE YOUR SOUL!"

-NANB-

*yawn* "O, maybe I should go get Austin some breakfast and get him out of that hole." *I wonder how he did last night* Foster goes to the

ramen shop because he feels bad about what he did to his student. "Hey! I need some ramen." Foster says. "What kind do you need?" The

Ramen shop owner says. "Well, surprise me!" The cook hands over the ramen and Foster carries it over to the hole that he put Austin in. "Well,

here's your breakfast." Foster says. "I hate you." Austin says in an annoyed tone. "Hey just eat the ramen already." *slurp, slurp* Austin eats

his ramen in record time. "Wow… you just went one night without food, and you're that hungry?" Foster says. "Well, a boy's got to eat!" "You are

just…….." "Go die in a hole sensei." "Um…. no thank you." Well are you ready for your next lesson Austin?" "Yeah! Teach me a really powerful

jutsu!" "Sure, whatever."

-NANB-

"I'm going to teach you a jutsu no other than the Jiraiya!" "What… that old perverted move?" "Do you already know it?" "Well, no." "Great!"

Foster gets into detail about the move and its advantages. Austin does an anime fall with a nosebleed. "I can't believe you know that kind of

jutsu senei." "Well, it really does have its advantages." "Well, the next thing we need to do is go to the training grounds and practice this jutsu."

Foster and Austin arrive at the training grounds. Austin try's the jutsu many times before he finally gets a grasp on it. "I feel sick even doing this."

"Well, so did I!" "Oh this is such a drag!" Austin screams. "I got it!" Austin exclaims in a cheery tone. *poof* Austin transforms thus mastering the

jutsu. "Good job we should go for some ramen." "Yay!" Foster and Austin are eating ramen when… "Hey one bowel of ramen, any flavor." A man

in with his face covered with a hood said as he was sitting down next to Foster. "Hey Austin, look at that guy with the hood. There is something

about that whole attire that seems familiar." Foster says in a whisper. "Oh! it's an Akatsuki member!" Foster says out loud on accident. The

hooded man brings out a needle with what seems to be a purple liquid in it and ejects it into Foster's neck. Austin soon realizes it is poison that

the man just put in his sensei's body! Austin has Foster taken to the hospital by a civilian. Austin and the hooded man now known as an Akatsuki

member get up and bring out their kunai. Austin attaches a paper bomb onto the kunai and throws it at the Akatsuki member. The bomb

explodes and there is a puff of smoke. The Akatsuki member was not in Austin's sight. "Hello!" The Akatsuki member said as he held a kunai up to

Austin's neck from the back. "HI!" Austin say's as he hits the Akatsuki member with a rasengan thus sending the man flying through several

buildings. "Not bad." The man says while wiping off the blood from his mouth. "I will kill you!" Austin runs at the man with another rasengan that

suddenly looks more demonic. "HIYAH!" Austin yells. _**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

_**A/N: Hey this is F.H. JUST HERE TO SAY I WROTE THIS CHAPTER BY MYSALF ONCE AGAIN *GOSH A.U. IS LAZY!* PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. UMM READ OTHER STORIES ON OUR PROFILE….. O AND REMEMBER **__**STARFISH LOVES YOU! TTYL.**_


End file.
